


Morning of the wedding

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [85]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Morning of the wedding

  
**players only. backdated to December 14th, 2013, in Wellington, New Zealand, after[the rehearsal dinner the night before](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/10342.html).**

_warnings: none_

They've been up since eight this morning, and as promised Stephen had managed a run before coming back to finish helping set everything up. It's all done now, there's time for an early light lunch before he and Antony need to go and get ready. Olivia and Jack have already gone inside and Stephen's wandered down to the end of the garden, coffee mug in hand and planted his butt on the grass, a moment to sit and take in how he's feeling.

"Hey." Antony pads across the lawn barefoot, dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, a folder almost as dark in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "You want some time alone or can I join you?"

His smile is instantaneous, lighting up his whole face as he pats the grass beside him. "Don't be silly, sit with me." Stephen up nods at the arbor and the tables. "I'm just taking it all in."

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Antony says, settling beside Stephen. "I asked the photographer to show up a bit early so he could get some pictures before everyone else arrives." And four little kids go tearing through...

"Good. I want to be able to remember everything about today." He leans in to bump shoulders with his lover. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

"Me neither," Antony says, eyes crinkling. "I'm glad we decided to do it this way. Come down here, keep it small..."

"How else would we have done it? Other than running away to do it on a beach somewhere on our own?" Stephen draws his knees up and rests his forearms on them, coffee cup in hand. "S'weird being so open in front of people, you know?"

They could have waited. Done the big wedding thing, eventually, whenever Stephen came out. But that's not them anyway. "Yeah." Antony nods. "My dad's really handling things well," he adds with a laugh, shaking his head. "He actually took a picture of us kissing last night."

"He did?" Stephen huffs out a laugh, his brow raised in surprise. "Wow," he turns to look at Antony. "I think they see it, all of them - how nuts for each other we are."

Smiling, Antony leans in and kisses Stephen. "They'd have to be blind not to," he murmurs.

Stephen gives himself up to the kiss, it's tender, gentle even, and there's been so much more of that kind of intimacy between them in recent days, even if Antony's been pinning him down to fuck him hard each night.

Finally drawing back, Antony grins at Stephen. Just so fucking happy - there aren't even words for it. "When do you want your wedding present?"

"Whenever you decide I've been a good enough boy to deserve it," Stephen wrinkles his nose as he smiles, totally flirting with his very soon to be husband.

"Then I could have given it to you anytime," Antony says, meaning every word. "But now's good." He grins, surprisingly nervous about something so fucking simple. "I should explain it first though."

"Now?!" Stephen's eyes light up. "Okay...go on," he nods, setting aside his mug.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to get you," Antony admits. "I thought about jewelry but you have your collars and soon you'll have your wedding ring, and I thought about trips, but we already have our honeymoon. Clothes aren't big enough, the beach house is something we should choose together... You have a decent car... you don't have any expensive hobbies," he laughs, shrugging. "So..."

"Soooo," Stephen mirrors, urging Antony on. "What? You got me a kitten?" he teases.

"Nah." Antony shakes his head. "I got you something to make our trips easier. It's not ready yet but I pulled some strings and it should be there by the time we get home," he says, blowing out a breath as he hands Stephen the folder, his stomach flip-flopping something awful.

As he did with the photo album Olivia gave him a few days ago, Stephen takes a moment, rubs his fingers over the cover before carefully opening [the folder](http://www.gulfstream.com/images/uploads/brochures/aircraft/G650ER_Brochure_ENG.pdf). Whatever he'd expected - or speculated on - nothing prepares him for what's inside. His brows draw together in confusion and he looks up at Antony. "I...I don't understand?"

"I know how much you hate flying commercial," Antony says. "Especially with our trips - not being able to touch each other... and trying to arrange charters through Cit for longer trips, it's just a pain in the ass..."

"No no no no no," Stephen shakes his head and holds up a hand to stop Antony talking. "Hold on." He looks down at the folder in his hands again and then back up at Antony. "Are you saying you bought me a private jet? Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Antony can't get a read on how Stephen feels about it though. Fuck. "Bad idea?"

"I um...." Stephen's frown doesn't smooth out, and his fingers tighten on the folder. "Honestly? I... I'm so freaked out I don't know how I feel, fuck Tony, this is huge..."

"I know but I can afford it," Antony assures him, the flip flopping in his stomach having settled into an unrelenting nausea, "and it means we can go wherever we want whenever and not have to worry about being together, touching each other..."

"See, it's the part where you can casually put it out there that you can afford it that freaks me the most," Stephen swallows and turns more fully to look at his lover. "I had no idea you had this much money Antony, no idea at all, and that kind of makes me want to know exactly how much you're worth."

"Including the company and investments?" Antony blows out a breath. "About four hundred million."

Stephen blinks, reeling, unable to quite process that for a moment. "Four _hundred_?" he gapes, before bringing a hand to his cover his mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"It's not like I have it sitting around," Antony says softly, suddenly feeling really self-conscious. Which is odd, because it's been a really long fucking time since he felt that way. "It's in the company, our contracts, our software, property, my investments... but yeah, roughly that."

Stephen turns to look up the garden, where everything is set out. "You didn't think I ought to have known about that before now?" He muses out loud, "Your parents have no idea, do they?"

Antony shakes his head. "It's not something we talk about," he says. "And you know I have money. I wouldn't be able to afford all the trips and the condo and our whole lifestyle if I didn't. I just didn't tell you exactly how much and I didn't know you _wanted_ to know."

"So you just drop a private jet on me as a wedding gift and think I'm not going to be utterly freaked out by that?" Because yeah, their lifestyle is one thing, this is in an entirely different league. "You're nuts, you know that?" He gives Antony the side eye, finally seeing some humour in the situation now the initial shock is wearing off.

Antony laughs. "I like spoiling you," he says, the confession making him blush.

"So buy me a box of donuts," Stephen snorts. "Hell buy me my own donut shop, but a plane? A fucking plane?" He's chuckling now, "Can I even tell anyone?"

"You can tell anyone you want," Antony says, relieved Stephen seems to be getting used to the idea. "It's not a secret."

"You don't think me telling our families you bought me a private jet is going to generate some questioning?" Stephen needs to be clear - after all he's still reeling himself.

"Questioning I can handle," Antony says. "Everyone knows I have money. They know the company's doing well. They just don't know _how_ well and I don't go out of my way to volunteer stuff." He never has.

"No shit," Stephen shakes his head again, still bemused at the turn of his morning, he flips open the folder again and skims the pages. "You really did this? For me?"

Antony nods. "It's being customised," he says. "There'll be a couch here," pointing at [one of the interior pictures](http://citadel.mediawood.net/Boeing747.jpg). "And an actual bedroom back here instead of the additional seating."

"A bedroom?" Stephen laughs, "So you're going to induct me into the mile high club huh?" He flips another page, "I..I can't even get my head around this."

"I didn't mean to freak you out," Antony says, nudging their shoulders together.

"You didn't think this _might_? Given I thought you were worth a lot less than a tenth of what you just told me?" he pokes at Antony's ribs. "And you could've just bought me a new collar, a dress one?" Stephen teases.

"I didn't know how much you thought I was worth," Antony protests. "And I thought you'd be shocked, surprised, but you looked..." Fuck. "I thought for a moment you might change your mind."

Stephen pulls back at that. "Over money? You thought I might not marry you over money?"

"No. Over springing this on you, on not being... more forthright about what I'm worth," Antony says. On adding one more thing to the list of things Stephen feels like he doesn't know about him.

"Your timing sucks," Stephen agrees. "And I'm sure when I've got time to think, I'm going to have to sit you down and ask some questions about what it means to us, but you won't get rid of me that easily."

"Good, because you're everything to me," Antony says softly. "And that's why I got the plane. Because every time we go somewhere, you look so fucking exhausted when we get there. Not just from the flight, but from not touching me, from being so careful, from not being able to just be..."

"I love you." There's not much else to say to that, so he leans in and pulls Antony closer with a hand cupped to the back of his neck, kissing his lover slow and deep.


End file.
